


Movie night

by Oopremusangst



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Self-Hatred, Sorry Not Sorry, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oopremusangst/pseuds/Oopremusangst
Summary: Movie night with the famILY.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Movie night

Movie night, it was everything Remus wanted, cuddles, food, being able to hangout with the others like a normal person, but he couldnt get that. He was gross and annoying and loud, he blurted out disgusting thoughts at random, overall he just didnt belong there. Instead of attending movie night he just watched it through the magic mirror in his room, they all looked so happy. Janus was smiling more then he had ever seen, they were cuddling on the couch watching Cinderella. He envied Roman ten times more now, he could sit on the couch and sing along with out being yelled at for having his voice being annoying, he had everything, and all Remus had was a creepy stalker live stream where he watched them be a happy famILY. He waved his hand and the mirror went back to normal. He flopped down on his floor, falling into sleep. The next morning Remus sat down on his bed looking around at his room. It was disgusting, ugly, dark and cold. He hated it, he hated it so much. The day went by so slow when he was alone, he hadn't moved from his spot on the floor all day. He didnt know what time it was, he assumed it was around 3 pm. His thinking was interrupted by a knock on his door and someone sliding a note under it. Remus stood up, picking up the note, it read, _"Hey kiddo I wanted to invite you to movie night tonight if you would like to come! Love Patton :)"_ his face lit up, _I Have to get ready, if I look presentable this time they might let me come more often_ he thought. It was 9 PM when Remus left his room for movie night. He rose up to the living room "Hey I'm here! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Everyone was staring at him, why was everyone quiet? This isnt how its supposed to be, there's supposed to be smiles and laughter, not silence and weird looks to each other. 

"Oh- um- there must have been a mix up-" Patton said looking at the ground. What? How could there have been a mix up? He was invited he received the note.

"Remus the note was meant for orange." Logan stated. His face dropped, of course it was for orange, why would they willingly invite him? 

"Oh- well- I'll make sure he gets the message- see ya, enjoy your orgy." He said holding back tears, scolding himself for being so stupid. Remus sunk out to orange's room knocking on his door, 

"Orange the light sides invited you to movie night." He said, his voice cracking. No awnser, that's ok orange didn't go out alot anyways. He walked back to his room, breaking down almost immediately. He was such an idiot, he doesn't belong with the others, he belongs here, in the dark, alone. Here he wasnt able to hurt anyone. The darkness surrounded him, tears oozing down his face. He was ok though, he didn't need anyone.


End file.
